


Setkání v autobuse

by anowlqueen



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Savant Syndrome
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: Shaunovi pomůže neznámá žena v autobuse.





	Setkání v autobuse

**Author's Note:**

> Mám novou obsesi... a poměrně dost volného času. Takže to dopadlo tak, že jsem se rozhodla napsat krátkou povídku na můj oblíbený seriál The good doctor. Nejspíš to bude mít víc částí, které ale na sebe nebudou striktně navazovat.  
> Jinak při psaní jsem se nechala volně inspirovat vlastní příhodou z autobusu.

Shaun nestál o lásku. Měl rád svého bratra a králíka, ale oba už byli dlouho mrtví. Ani po letech se nedokázal plně zbavit té bolesti, kterou cítil, když si uvědomil, že je nikdy neuvidí.

A právě proto už nechtěl nic podobného prožívat. Rozhodl se tedy, že bude nejlepší, když mu nebude záležet na žádném dalším člověku. Uzavřel se do sebe a začal si udržovat odstup. Práce byla celý jeho život.

Posadil se na dvousedačku poloprázdného autobusu. Byla zima, Slunce se pravidelně ukrývalo už kolem páté odpoledne. Necítil se zrovna nejlépe; světla autobusu problikávala a vydávala pípavý zvuk, který obvykle nemělo žádné neurotypické ucho šanci postřehnout.

Nasadil si špunty do uší a zavřel oči; snažil se rozehnat počínající nevolnost. Zvuky, pachy a světla v nemocnici mu nevadily. Byly předvídatelné a mírné. Znal je nazpaměť jako nepovedený film s nepříjemným soundtrackem a protivnými diváky, kteří se rozhodli jíst v přeplněném sálu kina.

Najednou ucítil pevný stisk na své paži a uvědomil si, že se poměrně nápadně kýval dopředu a dozadu na sedačce, což upoutalo pozornost několika cestujících.

Prudce otevřel oči a uviděl siluetu dívky, která jej pravděpodobně před několika vteřinami chytila za paži, jak míří k řidiči autobusu. Cosi mu řekla a než doběhla zpátky k Shaunovi, to otravné bzučící a blikající světlo bylo vypnuté.

„Je to lepší?“ zeptala se starostlivě a usadila se vedle něj. Shaun byl naprosto zmatený a vytáhl si jeden ušní špunt.

„Vidím, že ano,“ odpověděla sama sobě. „Už se tolik netřeseš. Jak se jmenuješ?“

„Shaun,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. „Doktor Shaun Murphy.“

„Aha, doktor,“ řekla s mírným úsměvem.

„Ano, jsem doktor,“ přitakal. „Jsem chirurgický rezident na klinice St. Bonaventure.“

„To je skvělé,“ řekla ona neznámá dívka.

„Ano, to je. Zachaňuji lidské životy.“ Shaunovi bylo opravdu o něco lépe a hlavou mu začala vrtat otázka, jak mohla ona dívka vědět, co jej rozrušuje. Lidé si  obvykle si v takových situacích myslí, že je Shaun drogově závislý, nebo naprostý magor, který vytáhne ze svého batohu samopal a všechny postřílí. Vůbec ho nechápou a on nechápe je; je to vzájemná symbióza na které byl bit jen Shaun. 

Prohlédl si onu cizinku. Měla hnědé vlasy pod ramena s ofinou a… čokoládově hnědé oči.

Shaun rychle sklopil pohled. Byla velmi hezká, moc se mu líbila. Možná by se ji pokusil pozvat na schůzku, kdyby jeho zkušenosti se ženami nebyly tak katastrofální a kdyby neměl ještě otřesnější sociální schopnosti. Moc dobře si toho byl vědom, a jak roky plynuly a stále byl sám – bez přítelkyně, milující rodiny a přátel – uzavíral se do svého vlastního savantsko-autistického světa čím dál víc. Dokud měl Shaun Steva, tak věřil, že i on nezůstane do konce života opuštěný a žil více neurotypickou realitou. Ale jeho bratr byl mrtvý už přes deset let. Jeho smrt mu vzala víc, než by si kdy Shaun pomyslel. A tak mu dál utíkal společenský život mezi prsty.

„Jak se jmenuješ ty?“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Nicole.“

„Nicole. Hezké jméno. Voní jako tráva,“ zamyslel se a jeho zrak sklouzl opět kamsi do neznáma. Na rtech mu ale zůstal jemný úsměv. „Jak jsi poznala, že jsem rozrušený, a jak jsi poznala příčinu rozrušení?“ Jeho tón hlasu byl monotónní, téměř až robotický. Tak jako obvykle.

Nicole mu ale místo toho odpověděla jinou otázkou. „V kolika letech jsi byl diagnostikovaný?“

Shaun už na ni nepokrytě zíral. „Ve třinácti letech. A neodpověděla jsi na mé dvě otázky. Rád bych na ně znal odpověď. Ale nechci být hrubý. Jsem zvědavý.“

„Co ti můžu říct. Znám to. Smyslové přehlcení. A stimování. Bylo to zřetelné na pohled.“

„Většině lidí to není zřetelné. Ale vycházím jen ze své zkušenosti, nemám na to data ani statistiky. Vlastních zkušeností mám hodně. Mohl bych z nich udělat svou soukromou statistiku.“

Nicole se pousmála. „Já vím.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět? Lidé nejsou schopni telepatických schopností. Ty jsi psycholožka?“

„Ne, jsem taky rezident. Na neurologii.“

„Na jaké klinice?“ vystřelil svou otázku okamžitě.

„St. Bonaventure.“

„To je na stejné klinice, kde pracuji já! Jsme prakticky kolegové,“ zasmál se nesměle. „Můžeme se potkávat na chodbách. Mám milé kolegy. Dokonce i doktor Melendez je na mě milý a není tolik arogantní jako poprvé, když jsme se potkali.“

Nicole se na něj upřímně a usmála a jeden druhému se pořádně zadívali do očí. Nebyl to dlouhý pohled, ale za to velmi intenzivní.

Nicole se rychle rozhlédla z okna autobusu, aby se opět zorientovala. „Moje zastávka je na řadě. Musím jít. Doufám, že spolu brzy zajdeme na kávu v nemocniční kantýně.“

„Nepiju kávu,“ vyhrkl Shaun automaticky. Až po několika vteřinách mu došlo, že se mělo jednat nejspíš o pozvání.

„Já taky ne,“ připustila Nicole. „Ani nevím, proč se to tak říká. NTéčka používají jazyk vážně podivně, nemyslíš? Nuže,“ vstala a popadla svou kabelku. „Pokud to nebylo odmítnutí, které já nepoznám v tomhle kontextu, tak se pro mě stav na neurologii. Najdeš mě tam,“ dodala a vystoupila z autobusu. Jakmile se autobus opět rozjel, Shaunovi konečně došlo, s kým celou tu dobu mluvil. 

„Snad má Nicole ráda lívance,“ řekl si pro sebe s úsměvem a těšil se na následující den, až ji opět potká.


End file.
